Existing beverages commonly found in private and public places are typically chilled in refrigerators, or dispensers or chilled by adding water ice cubes. A variety of cold beverage dispensing systems have been designed to produce chilled beverages, such as frozen or slush beverages, chilled juice drinks, chilled alcoholic mixtures, milkshakes, fruit juices, nectars, etc.
Existing cold beverage systems do not adequately address the difficulty of continuously dispensing quality chilled beverages and maintaining the cold beverage in the required low temperature until the beverage is consumed. The degree of freezing and texture of a chilled beverage is important in providing a quality beverage. Similarly, the consistency of the freezing and texture is very important to customers in ordering drinks. If water ice cubes or crushed ice are added to the beverage to maintain its low temperature, the concentration of the beverage is diluted, and therefore, its quality is typically damaged.
In case of bottled beverages, the dilution of the original beverage typically begins substantially immediately when the ice is melting. In case of beverage dispensers, where water and syrup beverages are mixed before cooling and pouring, the beverage dispenser is typically programmed in such a way that during pouring the serving of the drink the concentration of the syrup in the beverage is bigger, and the beverage is typically diluted with the time passing because the water ice melting.
In addition, water ice cubes or crushed ice typically take the place of the beverage in the beverage container, and therefore the consumer does not receive the full capacity of the container in the beverage. Ice cube manufacturers recommend 50% of volume of cup filled with ice.